Vires Noctu
Vires Noctu Charter Preamble: ''' Born out of darkness, cast out amongst the star cluttered sky and bathed in the blood of brotherhood, we the sovereign nations of Vires Noctu (VN) coalesce to unveil the sacred parchment on which the holy charter is written. It is by these words we live, by this code of unity, strength and diplomacy we thrive. '''Article I: Entrance into Vires Noctu Any nation interested is granted permission to apply for acceptance into Vires Noctu, however this does not necessarily grant all nations entrance into the alliance. Conditions to be met for membership are as follows: A) Recruit shall post a new topic that includes their nation name, ruler name, previous alliance (if applicable), and whether they are on any ZI lists. Recruit shall not be in any wars, nor a member of any ZI/PZI/EZI lists. However if you are, and your crime is not terribly severe, Vires Noctu will lend our voice on your behalf to remove you from said alliance's bad graces. More on ZI lists will be discussed later. C) All members gaining entrance into Vires Noctu are required to sell tech. VN recognizes it to be a fast way to grow in size and therefore requires it for the betterment of the alliance. D) Member shall complete the Vires Noctu oath upon completion of probationary period. oath is as follows: "I (ruler name here) of (nation name here) do hereby pledge to uphold the charter of Vires Noctu and the laws contained within. I will recognize the necessity of differing opinion, but with always treat my brothers and foreign rulers with respect. So it shall be written." E) In order to promote strength and unity within The Brotherhood of Vires Noctu the below mandates are hereby set forth and will be enforced. All nations under 2,999 infra will sell technology to larger nations within The Brotherhood. Selling tech is not only beneficial to the smaller nations but also to Vires Noctu. All nations above 3,000 infra will maintain a tech level which is equal to or greater than 25% of their infrastructure. So for example: Nations infra is 6,000 their tech level must be maintained at a minimum of 1,500. F) Probationary period consists of the time it takes for you to apply and complete any questions presented by current members. This period will last no longer than three days. G) Any member may resign from VN providing he has not accepted official aid in the past thirty days, and posts a resignation thread in the appropriate forum. Article II: Hierarchy of the Night Section I: The Dark Council The Dark Council shall be comprised of three members in good standing with the interest of the brotherhood at heart. Collectively The Dark Council will be the acting authority within VN, and will be given the power to appoint the members of the Dread Ministry. These appointments shall be nominated by the Council member presiding over that area, and agreed on with a 2/3 majority vote. The Dark Council shall decide all matters of foreign and domestic policy, war and peace declarations with the advisement of the Dread Ministry. The Dark Council shall be comprised of: ' The Eye of Midnight:' Shall be the driving force behind the external affairs of VN. The Eye is the head of diplomacy and chief negotiator during war times and peace. The Eye retains power over the diplomatic branches of VN and has the power to appoint The Dread Minister of Enchantment and The Dread Minister of Indoctrination. The Eye is also one of the voting members of the Hierarchy of Night. The Soul of Midnight: Shall be the proverbial linchpin of all internal workings. The Soul is the head of internal affairs, including but not limited to establishing trades, tech deals and other economic dealings, along with moving along the contests and festivals celebrating the Darkest Night. The Soul is charged with appointing The Dread Minister of Coffers along with The Dread Minister of Internal Design. The Soul represents the second of the voting members of the Hierarchy of Night. The Wrath of Midnight: Shall be the fire and brimstone controlling the forces that make up the Celestial Horde. The Wrath is charged with appointing the Dread Minister of War, along with having final word over the commanders of each Horde. He shall over see military projects and shall be the last of the voting members of The Hierarchy of Night. Section II: The Dread Ministry The Dread Ministry shall be comprised of five offices specializing in one of the many facets of VN. These positions shall be filled by a two- thirds majority vote amongst the Dark Council. Their positions are valuable as they provide advise to The Dark Council on all alliance matters. The members of the Dread Ministry may appoint Junior Dread Ministers to aid in their tasks. The Ministry shall be able to over rule any decision made by the Dark Council, excluding war declarations and treaty signings, if they attain a 4 of 5 majority. This is to provide checks and balances amongst the brotherhood and to promote unity in us all. Dread Minister of Enchantment: The second in command of the FA workings of VN. Works together with The Eye to put VN in the best position. Handles diplomatic appointments and may remove diplomats at any time. Ensures activity amongst diplomats and may act as The Eye if The Eye is absent in the case of an emergency decision. This shows the trust that resides amongst our brotherhood. Dread Minister of Internal Design: Works with The Soul to create and maintain forums and internal workings of Vires Noctu. He is charged with the masking of members of all forms on the forums and is responsible for keeping them in working order. Dread Minister of War: Works with The Wrath in preparing the Celestial Hordes for battle. Is second in command of the Horde and will work to increase the Hordes knowledge of military affairs. Will ready the forces if needed, and will reward those who work to ever increase the strength of their nation. Will appoint a cabinet to assist in these goals. The DMoW can act in the place of The Wrath if The Wrath is absent in the case of emergency. So is the trust we place in each other. Dread Minister of the Nocturian Bank: Works with The Soul to create financial programs, trade programs, tech programs and anything economic in VN. This member may act in the place of The Soul in the event of absence during emergency. Our bonds are never broken. Dread Minister of Knowledge: Works with the Eye and the recruiting department to teach young Nocturian nations the ways of growth and Nocturian culture. Is responsible for appointing a headmaster of the academy or to act as headmaster in place of said appointee. Section III: The Brotherhood All member nations within VN in good standing shall be a part of the brotherhood. The brotherhood will be kept informed of all pertinent information and will be included in non-classified discussions regarding policy. Each member of the Brotherhood may at any time bring forth a petition to amend the charter so long as it is supported by 2/3 of the Dark Council. At this time, the petition will go to a vote amongst the Brotherhood and shall pass if it reaches 2/3 majority votes. Any member shall also retain the right to petition any other change so long as it is supported by three of their brothers. At this time, it will be brought before the masses to a vote. A vote gaining 2/3 majority shall be passed. Article III: War, Nuclear usage and Raiding Section I: War A) Because of the dark ether surrounding us, all members of the brotherhood are considered one entity. Therefore an attack on one of our members is an attack on us all and will be met with force. Vires Noctu reserves the right to dole out reparation terms on a case by case basis however will not give any term that we would not deem fair ourselves. Section II: Tech Raiding Vires Noctu is an alliance that strives for peace whenever possible and as such will not allow the raiding of any nation for personal gain. Section III: Nuclear Doctrine The alliance of Vires Noctu reserves the right to respond to any aggressive attack against our sovereign alliance with the use of all available weapons including nuclear devices. This only applies to an alliance that declares an aggressive war against our alliance. If we declare on another, we will respect a no first strike policy until a time where we find ourselves being hit with nukes. Should that happen, we will respond in kind Section IV: Perma ZI and Eternal ZI Vires Noctu will make use of a penalty of ZI for serious infractions. This will be a one time ZI only. Perma ZI or Enternal ZI are strictly prohibited and will never be used by the government of Vires Noctu. Article IV: Elections Within the brotherhood of Vires Noctu, there are three elected position, all three being the Dark Council. Below is the procedure that will be followed: Section I: Participation in the Dark Council shall be limited to three month terms. During the last two weeks of the term, nominations shall open for the three positions. These nominations shall last for 48 hours during which a member must be nominated and seconded. Section II: Following the closure of nominations a campaigning period begins and will last for 120 hours allowing for all candidates to be thoroughly examined and questioned. Section III: Following the closure of campaigning, a vote will take place among the brotherhood with each member receiving one vote to cast. This period will last 72 hours at the end of which voting will be closed and votes tallied. The candidate with the highest number of votes shall be named the winner of the position. Section IV: In the event of a tie, the Eye of Midnight reserves the right to cast the tie breaking vote. Section V: The remaining 96 hours will be used to prepare the incoming Dark Council to take there spot at the start of the new term. Section VI: Within the first week of the new term, the Dark Council is expected to appoint the Dread Ministry using merit and performance as guides. Article V: Amendments Section I: Any member of Vires Noctu may propose amendments to the charter to be discussed by the entirety of the alliance. Section II: For an amendment to pass and become law, it must reach a 5/7 majority vote among the Dread Ministry and a 2/3 majority among the Dark Council Article VI: Disbandment/Merger Section I: In order to disband or merge, a 5/7 majority of Dread Ministers and 2/3 majority of Dark Councilors must support it. At this point it will be brought to a vote by the entirety of the Brotherhood, where it must attain a 2/3 majority. Treaties Custodia Celeris, effective July 3, 2009 Custodia Celeris, withdrawn July 30, 2009 Pegasus, effective July 30, 2009 Pegasus, withdrawn October 12, 2009 Olympus, Optional Defense Pact, effective August 26, 2009 NATO, Mutual Defense Pact, effective October 14, 2009 TFD, Optional Defense Pact, effective October 16, 2009 P.E.A.C.E., effective November 1, 2009 History July 3, 2009 Vires Noctu declares its existence. Vires Noctu becomes a Protectorate under Custodia Celeris. July 30, 2009 Vires Noctu becomes a signatory of Pegasus. August 26, 2009 Vires Noctu signs an ODP with Olympus. October 12, 2009 Vires Noctu withdrawals from Pegasus. October 14, 2009 Vires Noctu signs MDP with NATO. October 16, 2009 Vire Noctu signs ODP with TFD. November 1, 2009 Vires Noctu becomes a signatory of P.E.A.C.E.